gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Greased Lightning
}} Greased Lightning, en español Relámpago, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Glease de la Cuarta Temporada. El tema original pertenece al musical Grease. Será interpretado por Chicos de New Directions y Mike, con solos de Ryder y Sam. Contexto de la Canción Cuando Sue le dice a Finn que no podrá ensayar en el auditorio porque lo reservo para entrenamiento de animadoras, Finn invita a los chicos a su taller para ensayar. Aunque al principio hay cierto exeptecismo sobre ensayar ahí, Ryder empieza a cantar la cancion ? y todo cambia Letra Ryder: Why this car is automatic It's systematic It's hydromatic Why it's grease lightning (Grease lightning) We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads oh yeah Sam: Keep talking whoa keep talking Ryder: A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah Sam: I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money Ryder: With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that In Grease Lightning New Direction Boys y Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Direction Boys y Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial New Direction Boys y Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (New Direction Boys y Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Direction Boys y Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: We'll get some purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins oh yeah A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins oh yeah With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon Grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Direction Boys y Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial New Direction Boys y Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (New Direction Boys y Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Direction Boys y Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile New Direction Boys y Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial Ryder (New Direction Boys y Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning New Direction Boys y Mike: Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning Ryder: Yeah! Galería de Imágenes A4x3ghqCMAAJUAS.jpg A4x2jeLCYAAL0hm.jpg Curiosidades *El automovil usado en la presentación, es el mismo utilizado en la película original. Fuente *Este es el primer solo de Ryder Lynn. *Al final de la canción hay un error de continuidad, Jake termina con el brazo flexionado hacia arriba pero luego se ve que esta abajo. *A pesar de que Sam canta, podemos considerarle un solo de Ryder, puesto que solo son dos líneas lo que canta Sam Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Glease Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones de Grease Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Sam Categoría:Duetos de Ryder